1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to processes of an image processing apparatus for executing an image process by using resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a digital hybrid apparatus (multifunction printer), such a function that a specific sheet discharge tray is used only for one of a PDL job and a copy job, thereby preventing such a situation that sheets of printed matter of different job types are mixedly output onto the same discharge tray and improving use efficiency of the user has been known. There is a case where an image processing apparatus such as a digital hybrid apparatus or the like has a plurality of sheet feeding units and a plurality of sheet discharging units as mentioned above. This is because it is necessary to feed the sheet of a size which is required by the user or specify a sheet discharging destination.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-043050, as setting information in a printer driver on a host computer, default operation information is stored as favorites of each user. Upon execution of the job, by executing a job by using settings stored a print output using functions of an apparatus can be also obtained without making the annoying setting.
In the digital hybrid apparatus, there is a hybrid apparatus having functions for not only receiving formed print data from the printer driver on the host computer but also directly receiving a file on the host computer, analyzing the received file, and forming print data which can be printed by a print unit. Among the hybrid apparatuses which operate in what is called an application platform (Multifunctional Embedded Application Platform) environment, an apparatus in which a file formed by an application of a client side is directly received and the received file is converted into print data which can be printed has also been proposed.
However, according to the foregoing functions provided at present, the operation can be changed only on a job unit basis such as copy job or PDL job.
Therefore, for example, when the PDL job is input from the application, if the apparatus has a plurality of cassettes as sheet resources of the hybrid apparatus, the following setting cannot be made. For example, such a setting that when the PDL job is input from an application 1, a cassette 1 is used, and when the PDL job is input from an application 2, a cassette 2 is used cannot be made.
Therefore, in the case where dedicated sheets which are used by the application 1 are set into the cassette 1 and dedicated sheets which are used by the application 2 are set into the cassette 2, only one setting can be made as a PDL job. Consequently, such a setting that when the application 1 is used, the cassette 1 is used as a default and when the application 2 is used, the cassette 2 is used as a default cannot be made. There is such an inconvenience that it is necessary to certainly select the cassette which is used on the application side. Such a problem occurs not only in a sheet feeding unit but also in a sheet discharging unit.
In the image processing apparatus having a plurality of sheet feeding units and a plurality of sheet discharging units as mentioned above, any one of the sheet feeding units and the sheet discharging units cannot be allocated to a specific application. Therefore, when considering a system in which sheets which are used are enclosed into a dedicated cassette in correspondence to a specific application, according to the present driver setting, such a troublesome operation that a sheet discharge selecting unit of each client is set again every setting is indispensable.
Therefore, if the number of clients increases, the setting changing operation of a driver environment of an administrator is very annoying and is not practical.